


Pandora's Box

by SarahJuniperBerry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJuniperBerry/pseuds/SarahJuniperBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always kept a small chest in the back of the Impala and Castiel's just noticed it one afternoon while Sam is out getting information at the local library. Dean finds it's the perfect time to show his lover what exactly is in the box labeled 'Pandora'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a close friend.
> 
> This story contains: PWP, Destiel (Though that should be obvious), Bondage, Orgasm Denial, All that jazz.

"This doesn't seem safe Dean... I was just wondering what they were for. I never said I wanted to use them." Castiel mumbled one afternoon as he knelt on all fours on top of the hotel table completely naked.

His hands were bound with leather cuffs and a short chain ran from them to fasten to the collar around his neck. His knees were bound to his elbows by rope. Castiel couldn't move his legs without pulling his arms and face with them. They were spread out to the edges of the desk with his ass hiked in the air. Dean stood behind him, smiling encouragingly while sorting through the chest that he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk. He still wore all of his clothes, but seeing the smaller man on the desk had his mouth watering and his pants a little uncomfortable.

"Better to learn through experience Cas." Dean explained and pulled out some beads on a string. "Plus I haven't used these since you came along. They need to see some action." His smile grew into a grin as he placed the beads on the table and rifled through the chest again. There was thumps and thuds as things clattered around each other and rolled around.

"There's a reason I never asked if you had sex toys Dean." Castiel spoke quietly while blushing madly. Dean glanced up at him but seeing the darkness on his cheeks went back to looking through the chest. There were a few more things placed on the table and Castiel began to quiver lightly in anticipation. He swallowed which made an odd noise from the way his neck was bent and he closed his eyes to try and calm down.

"We'll try these first." Dean muttered to himself but Castiel heard this and opened his eyes in shock.

"First? There's going to be more?" Castiel asked, slightly worried at the way Dean chuckled at his questions.

"Well I was thinking of using the entire box..." Dean trailed off and Castiel shifted on the desk in small panic.

"No Dean. There's no way I can deal with that. There are too many things in that box." He pleaded back and Dean stroked down his spine carefully.

"That's why I said thinking." Dean responded with a low tone and Castiel closed his eyes with a groan. He loved that voice. That tone made his loins stir. "How about we start with this first?" Dean asked and Castiel shifted his legs again before nodding silently, not really expecting what was coming, but not objecting to it.

Closing his eyes Castiel shivered in anticipation as something ran along his left thigh and hip, slowly making its way up to his ribs. Then he felt it disappear before something smacked against his ribs rather hard. He grunted at the sensation. A riding crop. Just what he expected Dean to have in that box of sex toys. The riding crop landed against his skin and Castiel gasped as his eyes opened wide. That was when something was pressed firmly against his partially opened mouth. He looked down at it and his eyes widened even more as he noticed a ball gag pressed to his lips. When he was going to close his mouth even more to reply Dean nudged it against his lips again and flicked his wrist of the hand that held the crop so it smacked his ribs again. Castiel gasped again and with that the ball gag was pushed into his mouth. Dean put down the riding crop long enough to fasten the gag before picking it up and sending multiple quick strong strikes down his spine. Castiel squirmed and let out a muffled groan. Each strike sent heat searing through his skin and settling in between his legs.

"You're so vocal like this." Dean teased and Castiel groaned low in his throat. With a chuckle Dean struck the base of Castiel's spine one more time before putting down the crop and picking up something else. Cas couldn't tell what it was, but if the pop of a cap was any indication it was most likely lubricant.

Hs guess had been right. The slippery liquid was spread over the outside of his quivering hole and with a shuddering sigh he tried to slow his racing heart. His member was beginning to throb underneath him, but he could do nothing to create friction, his body was folded over and there was no way of getting to it. The places where Dean had struck with the riding crop stung pleasantly and he was sure there would be small welts there in a few minutes. Something brushed against his opening and Castiel bit down on the ball gag before he felt a small, marble like object enter him. The feeling was odd, nothing that he had experienced before. He could feel the string where the rest of the anal beads were connected when Dean tugged on it. The action made the ex-angel shudder. Dean pushed in another bead slowly before Castiel's muscles accepted it and it sunk in languidly. Castiel pressed his forehead into the table as he panted around the ball gag. Drool was beginning to drip down his chin and onto the table because of his inability to swallow or close his mouth.

"This one is bigger." Dean muttered hotly as the next bead was pressed against his orifice. Castiel's breath grew heavier but it was barely noticeable. Dean nudged the bead into his lover and the younger of the two quivered gently as it went in just as easily as the last. "Your ass is really eating these up." Dean breathed into Cas' ear and the tone of it made him groan low in his throat and his eyes fall back into his head. "There's only seven on this one. Four more." Dean whispered smoothly before he pulled back from Castiel's ear.

Castiel wasn't given any warning as the next one was pushed in. The size was considerably larger than the previous three. There wasn't much pain; however, he didn't enjoy the feeling of being stretched to such an extent at such a fast pace. The feeling actually made him wince involuntarily and Dean ran his a soothing hand down his back as an apology. More lubricant was applied and Castiel let out a small moan at the feeling of Dean's finger sneaking in for a moment before withdrawing.

'Stop teasing me.' Castiel thought and sent Dean an look that expressed these thoughts. Dean simply smirked and nudged another bead against him.

By the time the last bead was pushed into him Castiel was panting heavily and wet sounds were coming from his mouth were the gag was fastened. Dean took hold of the ring at the end of the string and gave a gentle tug. Small shocks of pleasure ran through Castiel as the balls rubbed against his prostate and he squirmed in his bindings. His cock was so hard he didn't know if he could take much more. He wanted to come so badly, but Dean wouldn't touch him. His whimpers and pleading looks were all signs to tell Dean to 'back off I'm about to come' instead of simply being ignored. Castiel tried to keep himself from showing signs of being close, but his damned body kept betraying him. As soon as he tensed up or went too quiet then Dean would pull his hands away from wherever he was caressing at the time. By now he was a writhing mess on the table and Dean was probably as hard as he was.

Just as Castiel took a breath in Dean took a firm hold of the ring at the end of the balls and pulled. The shock from all of the beads exiting at the same time made Castiel's body convulse and had him coming so hard that everything became blurry. Castiel probably wouldn't mention it later if for the rest of his life, but he screamed. It was muffled by the gag, but his lungs released all of the air they held in one large shocked scream. Dean grunted behind him and he heard the beads drop to the table before the table shook and Castiel's body slumped. He couldn't keep his ass in the air anymore so he nearly flattened out on the table in post coital bliss. What seemed like seconds passed but was probably a few minutes before Dean hoisted Castiel's hips up again and Castiel let out what could have been a noise of protest but was too breathy to be discerned. Castiel's entire chin was wet with his own saliva now and as his hips were lifted more his chin slid against the wood where a puddle had formed.

In his mess of a mind Castiel blearily noticed that his knees were no longer touching the table. Then he felt something slide down his placid length and he shuddered. This wasn't Dean's hand. It was a cock ring. Once he felt his balls nudged through the metal ring he was sure he wasn't going to feel full release for a while.

The next thing that Dean used was a small egg shaped object with a wire connecting a remote to the other end. Castiel had gained enough sense back to shiver as he inspected it further. The small object was a strawberry red color and had bumps all over it, probably to make it more pleasurable. Castiel's eyes fogged over with lust and he looked up at Dean where he stood when he made his way around to show Cas. He had his shirt off and his trousers undone but other then that, he looked like he always did. His hair was a mess, his face was its usual smirk, and his eyes were still warm as ever. Even though this was true his breathing was slightly heavier and his palms were damp when he touched Castiel.

The initial push of the toy stung. He had only orgasmed minutes before and his vessel wasn't young anymore. The sting was probably from the beads being pulled from him so roughly, but the pain was only received in his brain as pleasure which was sent right down to his groin. He might have been an angel at one point, but now that he was human, it was mildly uncomfortable to have his member coming back to life already. Even after it was pushed in Dean kept pushing it. He made sure that it was as far in as it could go, nestled against his prostate, before he withdrew his fingers and took a step away with the controller in hand. Castiel quivered at the feeling of the toy. This was yet another feeling that was foreign to him. His muscles twitched around the toy and as much as he wanted to relax he couldn't. The bumps on the toy were something he couldn't get used to. Dean didn't let him try to either.

He started the toy up, putting it on the lowest option and watching Castiel's body start. Cas let out a loud moan and pulled against his bindings. Wishing he was an angel so he could just break through the bindings and ride Dean all night long. But that wasn't what Dean wanted and it wasn't possible for him anyway.

"Fuck Cas." Dean said in a tight voice. Castiel was too delirious to notice that Dean had taken hold of his own member at this point and was pumping it with hurried strokes. Castiel's body shook in tremors. Being forced up to another orgasm in such a short time was taking its toll on his body and his mind. He couldn't keep his eyes open. "Castiel." Dean moaned from behind him and there was a small click before Casitel's mind exploded into a frenzy of pleasure. He let out a roar and dug his nails into the table as his orgasm overcame him. He would have likely felt the release he needed from it, but nothing came out of his length. Now Cas was in a permanent state of extreme arousal and he couldn't come until he overflowed.

Castiel's moans grew louder and he tried his hardest not to beg for Dean to take the ring off. He knew that it was impossible. The gag in his mouth was becoming quite annoying as spit continued to collect in his mouth and run down his chin, but by now he could care less. He wanted the ring off badly. Then there was another click and the toy vibrated faster. Castiel cried out. His body shook violently and his nails dug further into the desk as he came dryly once more. All he could do was let out pleading moans and whimpers and try to talk around the gag in his mouth. He needed to come completely. His brain was screaming at him for release. After another wave of what should have been his fourth orgasm hit and again nothing came out.

Castiel tried desperately, but he couldn't stop the strangled scream from coming from his throat. The scream was accompanied by his nails digging into the wood even more. His eyes watered at the intensity of it all and though the tears didn't fall, he felt completely helpless to Dean at that moment. Then all the sensation was gone. The toy was turned off and taken from his body. He could hardly handle it when Dean started to lift his hips again. Then Dean got him off again with a flick of his wrist and Castiel saw stars. He came so hard he couldn't even breathe. His eyes clenched shut and his body jerked and shuddered with the intensity of his orgasm. Four rounds of semen. The amount that came out of his member made the desk sticky and his knee slid on the desk when he tried to keep from falling down.

"Fuck Cas." Dean moaned from behind him. The smaller of the two didn't hear anything but white noise at that point. His senses were all numbed except for touch and he could feel every brush of his cheek on the hard wood and his knees against the desk as he came. Before he had time to recover he felt Dean take the ring off and push his hips down before he pulled Castiel back. He knew what was coming. Castiel was so tired he could only let out a breathy moan as Dean filled him to the brim. Then the gag was off from his mouth and he swallowed a few times while tasting the cold saliva on his tongue slid down his throat. When Dean started moving Castiel could only lay there limply and try to hold onto sanity as whimpers and moans left his mouth in a mantra of sound. Dean's hips were relentless, never slowing and meeting Cas' own hips hard.

"Cas... shit." Dean ground out and as the words passed his lips Castiel could feel his thrusts speeding up and becoming uneven. Castiel couldn't keep his eyes open very well but when Dean managed to hit his prostate Cas cried out desperately and his eyes shot opened. He could feel his member stirring again. His eyes clenched shut and his face screwed up at the burning feeling of his over sensitive parts trying to come to another orgasm. Cas didn't know if he could take much more.

"Dea- Dean..." Castiel managed to pant out as the man above him pounded into him hard and fast. "I-I can't-I'm-" But he couldn't finish. His mind fogged over as Dean hit his prostate again and his body tensed up once again as his orgasm hit. His vision went black and the intensity of his orgasm took his breath away. This time, nothing came from his member. Dean had made him come so much, he had started to come dry.

When he finally came back to himself Dean had already pulled himself from Castiel, having already reached his own peak at some point, and was undoing all of the straps that bound his lover together. His muscles were cramped and he could barely move. He was relieved when Dean picked him up from the desk, Castiel's body laying limp in the taller man's arms, and walked him over to the bed. He was set down on top of the sheets where he stretched out as best he could, letting out a pleased sound as Dean began to massage away at his knotted muscles. He closed his eyes in contentment and releveled in the feeling of fingers kneeding his muscles.

"So? Not as bad as you thought it would be, right?" Dean asked and Castiel could only hum tiredly. Dean chuckled in turned and rubbed gently over the welts on Castiel's back. When the muscles under his fingers tensed he reached down next to the bed and grabbed some neosporin from his duffel. Castiel shivered as he applied it but sighed at the cool feeling on his heated back.

"I..." Castiel began and cleared his throat as he blushed. "I wouldn't object to doing this again." He mumbled and Dean only smiled more before setting to work on his lovers sore hips.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to do a second chapter. After all, Castiel did agree to do this again with Dean. I've also edited this so that their positions are anatomically correct. I have no idea what I was trying to say before, but I've fixed it to what I had imagined Castiel looking like on the table. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please look forward to the next!


End file.
